


Tadpoles in the trunk,

by Zalographics



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalographics/pseuds/Zalographics
Summary: Josh loves his motorbike, and Josh loves Tyler. Tyler loves nature, loves Josh, and hates Josh's bike.Well, hated it at first, anyway.





	Tadpoles in the trunk,

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is I just want to get back into writing.

The speed limit was more of a recommendation in Josh's eyes. Thirty meant fourty, fouty meant sixty and so on. He was cautious, of course, slowed when he approached T junctions, knowing motorcyclists were in accidents much more frequently and were injured way more seriously. He did take that into consideration, and never went out without his full leathers and helmet, of course. The most serious accident he had ever been in was turning a corner too fast, and on the wet road his back tire slipped out from under him, throwing him to the floor. The bike had come out much worse than he had, scratched up the side and dented from where it had skidded another twenty metres or so and left Josh on the kerb, hands scratched up, still scarred to this day, and a little shaken. He'd still driven home. Just a lot slower. 

Though he'd often race to Tyler's house, Josh would slow down the second he turned into the street and pulled up into the Joseph's family drive. Tyler's very Christian family weren't best pleased about their Christian son dating a not-so Christian boy, a very non-Christian thing to so. So Josh had decided that perhaps it wasn't the best idea to be speeding around them, or even reaching the speed limit, normally sticking just under it. He didn't want to lose the guy that had stolen his heart over something so trivial. 

Tyler was leant in the frame of his doorway, a smirk on his face as Josh hopped off of his bike and slid out of his helmet, carding a hand through bright yellow hair, grinning at Tyler's surprised expression. He hadn't told him what colour he'd gone yet. 

"Do you like it?" Josh asked, walking up to Tyler, who pulled his door shut, and reached up, carding a hand through his hair and scratching at his scalp, grinning at the slight sound of enjoyment that came from Josh's parted lips. 

"I can get used to it." Tyler shrugged, trying to give off a nonchalant vibe but failing. He loved every colour Josh went, much to his own annoyance. Josh just rolled his eyes playfully, and watched Tyler pull his car keys from his pocket. Josh snatched them, hiding them behind his back (he'd jangle them over Tyler's hair if he knew Tyler wouldn't be able to reach, but his hefty boots only made him an inch or so taller) and offered out his helmet. Tyler's eyes were hesitant, and Josh sighed. 

"Tyler, come on. You always drive."

"Josh, if I get on that bike I am five hundred percent sure I will die." 

"Just this once. I wanna take you somewhere and we won't be able to get your car there, and I don't fancy an hour long hike."

Tyler sighed at that, and reluctantly took the helmet from Josh's hand, snatching back his keys and putting them in his jacket pockets. He gave Josh a jab in the side to try and rid the man of the grin on his mouth, but that certainly did not work, he soon learnt. Josh watched Tyler slide onto his bike, leg clearing the height of it with ease, and Josh would've thought the image was boarderline pornographic if the scowl on Tyler's face wasn't still visible through the visor. Josh just laughed and pressed a kiss to the clear visor before clambering onto the bike with much less grace. 

"That kiss looked gross." Tyler grumbled, settling his arms around Josh's waist, and Josh just rolled his eyes. 

"Suck it up, loser." He teased, and twisted his key in the ignition, the engine roaring to life as Josh rolled down the drive and turned into the street, pulling away. 

-

Carrying such precious cargo, Josh stuck well below the speed limit, giving all other vehichles on the rode a wide berth. Josh knew they'd be fine, but his passenger's tightening grip on his waist said the feeling wasn't mutual. 

The woodland they eventually made it to was thick, and dense, and Josh looked back as he heard the visor flip up. 

"Josh, there's no way anything is getting through there." Tyler sighed. Josh looked back at him and smirked. 

"Have some faith, Ty." He teased, before driving up and making a sharp turning. Josh had found a natural, hidden trail through the forest, which he'd driven a few times, and walked once or twice, too. It was a long walk over rough terrain, but good suspension and a strong engine meant the drive was only ten minutes and pretty comfortable. The canopy was thick, so Josh turned on his headlights to counteract the darkness and set about tracing his tire tracks, feeling the side of his helmet rest against his back. 

-

They came to a quick stop, which made Tyler jerk up, and Josh turned his key in the ignition, killing the engine and hopping off, holding a hand out to Tyler who got off with less expertise than he had getting on, obviously sore from the new experience. He helped Tyler out of the helmet and rolled his bike just out of sight, kicking out the stand before he opened the compartment at the back, taking the thick chain and threading it through his tire, locking it to the tree, and he grabbed a bag from the storage, turning back to Tyler. 

"Josh, we're in the middle of a forest. Why have we stopped?" Tyler asked, but Josh just took his hand and led him through the last of the windy trail, which got too narrow for his bike to join them on. 

The glade wasn't grand in size, but it was no small thing. About the size of a housing cul-de-sac, thick with grass and floral life. The remnants of a much bigger tree lay to one side, rotting away, and Josh had guessed it must have been very old, and had leeched the nutrients from the soil here, leaving a clearing where not-so-needy plant life was free to grow. water gathered in the hollowed out log, and bustled with life, tadpoles and insects living free of woes of human life. Josh felt Tyler's grip tighten on his hand and he looked to his lover, who was just staring. Josh knew Tyler was a big fan of nature, so, he hoped he liked it. 

"Tyler, are you..?" He asked, and dropped his bag as soon as he saw a tear roll down his cheek, his hand moving to swipe it away. 

"It's perfect, Josh, like, actually perfect." Tyler turned to look at Josh, who was grinning, and leant in, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. 

"Oh, thank God, I thought I'd fucked up big time or something." He laughed, leading him to the middle and pulled him down, holding him close. 

-

They stayed for a few hours, ate the snacks that Josh bought and drank Red Bull, made out in the grass, and Josh couldn't help but leave a splattering of hickeys, hidden just under the collar of Tyler's jumper, much to his delight. Tyler had wandered to the log to take artistic photos of the mossy trunk and Josh just watched him, admired him, and was thankful for the lack of phone service here. Just before they left, Josh, like the walking, talking cliche he was, took Tyler to the tree directly opposite where they came from, and took out his switchblade, carving their names into the tree and wrapping them in a heart. Tyler forced him to take a few selfies, and Josh as per usual, would pretend to be annoyed but truth be told he loved it. He loved that Tyler was happy for people to know they were together. He had to promise that they'd come back soon when Tyler got weepy about leaving, and he kissed him and held him tight before taking him back to his bike, and heading back to Tyler's.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this mess! This took me an hour of straight up rambling, no planning ahead or anything. Just... Going with it.  
> Please please please feel free to give me any sort of inspiration or prompts! I'm always thoroughly lacking in inspiration so I'd really appreciate it! Also, congrats for making it this far. I promise I'm gonna stick around and write better this time. <3


End file.
